


It's about damn time the pack knows!

by Csnow22



Series: It's About Damn Time You Two [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Good Peter, Kissing, M/M, Plans For The Future, Possessive Behavior, Table Sex, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to It's About Damn Time You Two. Derek and Stiles make their relationship more clear to the pack. Derek does some growling and eye flashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about damn time the pack knows!

The few weeks since Stiles and Derek finally got together had been awesome and maddening for Derek. He swore to high heavens that the more Stiles smelled like him the more everyone in the pack was all over him. It was driving Derek absolutely insane.

He wanted nothing more than to stake his claim in front of the entire pack but he wasn't sure how Stiles would react since they hadn't even kissed very much in front of other people. He knew Stiles didn't expect him to be openly affectionate. Derek decided that was the first bridge to cross and the pack was coming over for pizza and a meeting around dinner time so it was prime time.

Stiles was the first one to arrive, two hours early that is. He came in the door and kissed Derek.  
"I've missed you my sexywolf but my father is appeased and now I'm all yours for the weekend!" Stiles said while kissing Derek's neck.  
Derek made a low sound in his chest that must be wolf purring or something like it in response because he wanted nothing more than to be with his mate all weekend. Stiles kissed him and snuggled into his neck.  
"You smell like the best thing ever! Like sex and the outdoors and whatever delicious cologne you have on. What is it by the way?" Stiles asked. Derek only used a small amount of it because he liked the way it smelled and he wanted Stiles' human nose to be able to smell him too.  
"Spicebomb," Derek said.

Stiles nipped along his jawline and then the shell of his ear. Then he whispered "I want to taste you." Derek felt like he was immediately stiff in his jeans. Stiles kneeled on the floor and kissed Derek's abs.

"We can go to the bed babe," Derek said trying to focus on speaking.  
"No, I want to do it right here, it's so sexy. Anyone could walk in and whenever you stand here to look out the window like you always do, you'll remember me on my knees with your cock in my mouth," Stiles said and undid Derek's jeans. Derek was too turned on to respond using English so he made his purring sound again and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

As soon as Derek's dick was free Stiles was swallowing it down with a moan. He tongued at the slit and sucked Derek deep into his throat. He loved the feel of Derek in his mouth. Derek was moaning and holding on to the wood next to the window with his claws and the other hand was gently laying on Stiles' head even though his claws were out. Stiles pulled Derek out so just his head remained in his mouth and he sucked and licked loving the taste of Derek's precum. Then he let it slip from his mouth.  
"You want to fuck my mouth Derek?" He asked and licked up the length of Derek's cock.  
"Fuck yes!" Derek responded in a low gravelly voice.  
"I can take it, fuck my mouth Derek I want you to explode down my throat."

Derek cupped the back of Stiles head and pushed himself into Stiles' mouth scraping himself on Stiles' top teeth, he loved the hint of pain and over stimulation that came with it. Stiles moaned when his cock hit the back of his throat and then slid down even further. Derek was thankful for Stiles' near non-existent gag reflex, either that or masterful control over it. He started up a steady pace of fucking Stiles' mouth and Stiles palmed his balls and pulled a bit at the pubic hair there. Derek absolutely loved it he thought he might lose his damn mind.  
"Fuck Stiles, I'm going to... Ahhhh," Derek was cut off by Stiles swallowing around his cock head and he lost it then and came hard. His claws dug into the wooden wall as he struggled to stay on his feet. There were definitely going to be claw marks there. Stiles sucked until Derek was going soft and then he let it slip from his mouth. He grinned up at Derek who looked completely wrecked. He stood up and kissed Derek, Derek loved tasting himself on Stiles.  
"What can I do for you, my love?" Derek asked rubbing his lips on Stiles' neck. Stiles undid his jeans and leaned over the table laying his chest on the hard surface. He presented his ass to Derek and smirked over his shoulder at Derek who was frozen in place eating up the scene in front of him.  
"Give me beard burn my Alpha," Stiles said and spread his legs more. Derek didn't need to be told twice he went to kissing and licking and tongue fucking Stiles like a starving man.  
"Oh fucking fuckkk Derek!! Yes baby so good!" Derek loved the praise Stiles always gave him. After a few minutes Stiles' inner thighs and ass cheeks had a pretty pink beard burn on them and Stiles was swearing prettily beneath him. Derek was fully erect again and wanted to enter Stiles but knew that saliva was not enough lubricant for someone his size. He tongued Stiles as deep as he could and then stood up and kissed up his spine until he couldn't lift his shirt anymore.  
"I need to go get the lube babe," Derek said.  
"Yeah you go get that, I want your cock in me so bad! Fucking fuck Derek I need you!" Derek ran upstairs to his bedroom to get the lube and when he came back down Stiles was completely naked and laying on his back on the table, knees bent waiting for Derek who lost all of his clothes in record time.

Derek lubed up and fucked Stiles deeply until they were both covered in sweat and semen. Derek bit down on Stiles' mate mark on his neck and exploded inside him for the final time before going soft, Stiles followed him coming hard, his whole body shook and his mouth dropped open but no words came out, he looked completely wrecked. Derek picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to wash them both off. He didn't have them shower, hoping the extra scent of him on Stiles and Stiles on himself would give a strong enough hint so that he didn't have to kill Theo tonight.

The pack started arriving about 45 minutes later and Stiles for once was content to sit down in his chair and wait patiently for everyone to arrive. Lydia sat next to him and gave him a hug and played with his hair. Derek didn't really mind Lydia touching his mate because he could feel the mothering vibe coming off of her not sexual attraction. Malia on the other hand honed right in on Stiles and had to hug him and kiss him on the cheek and lean on her elbow right next to him to listen to every word he said. Somewhere in the conversation Malia thought it was a good idea to touch Stiles' thigh. Derek did not agree with this idea, his eyes went red teeth popped and he started growling.  
"What?" Malia asked rolling her eyes. Stiles looked a bit afraid for her life.  
"Don't touch what's mine!" Derek growled getting two inches from her face. She finally got the memo and pulled her hand back like it was on fire. Lydia looked at Derek questioningly but he only nodded an affirmation of permission.

Malia still looked a bit shocked and pissed when Scott and Kira and Liam came in the door. Scott hugged Stiles and Kira waved, foxes were smart and she didn't touch another's mate. Derek wished the damn wolves would follow suit. Liam said hi to Stiles and looked like he was contemplating sitting on his lap like he always does. Derek was not having any of that shit. Where they all trying to push his buttons tonight?  
"Stiles," Derek said quietly and leaned back in his chair uncrossing his leg to leave his lap open. Stiles knew what he wanted so he let Liam have his seat and went to sit on his Alpha's lap. Derek wrapped his arms around his middle and laid his head between his shoulder blades. He could feel confusion coming from Scott.

"So you two are like, together?" He asked.  
"Well I got growled at for touching Stiles so yeah, I'd say they are together,"Malia said crossing her arms still pissed off.  
" Yeah, we have been for like three weeks now. Don't you have werewolf sense of smell? Like for real dude I smell like him all the time, even Kira stopped hugging me!" Stiles said laughing at the dumb puppy dog look Scott was giving. Kira nodded indicating that she had known.

Scott's phone beeped and he looked to see who it was. "Theo and Peter are here and need help carrying things up. Wanna help me Derek?" Stiles kissed Derek's hands and then got up to get cups and plates. Derek went with Scott to help.

Scott grabbed the chicken wings and the garlic knots and Derek grabbed the pizzas. Peter and Theo were carrying drinks and snacks. When they got back up to the loft Stiles was reaching high up into the cupboard for the paper plates and cups. The counter was just below his hips and it made his butt stick out just enough to look very sexual. It didn't help that his shirt was riding up a bit too.

Theo walked past Stiles to set down the drinks and then walked past him again to get the cheesecake and snacks from Peter. This time he brushed right up against Stiles and with an open plan kitchen there was plenty of room for him to go around. 

Derek got teeth pretty quick and growled a warning and Theo just raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he was growling about, as if it wasn't obvious. Theo was pressing his buttons on purpose, he wanted Stiles bad and everyone knew it. 

Stiles carried the plates and cups out to the table and made a point to rub against Derek for a few seconds as he passed. Derek rubbed his teeth on Stiles' neck looking Theo straight in the eyes flashing his Alpha red. Theo was luckily smart enough to flash his yellow as a sign of submission and turn his attention to the pizza.

Scott raised his eyebrows clearly surprised that Theo backed down so quickly. Stiles didn't see Scott's surprise he was too busy filling two plates with food. Then he turned and handed one to Derek who smiled at him sweetly. Derek sat down in his usual place and Stiles right next to him. Stiles eyed the claw marks right next to where Derek was sitting, where they had torn through the wood during their earlier activities. Derek smirked at Stiles who winked in return.

Scott conducted the pack meeting which had become his usual job. Derek was the Alpha but he didn't like to talk all that much. He would much rather observe than be the focus of the attention. After Scott finished having everyone report on anything they'd seen or felt he opened it up to questions.

"Are we expecting more attacks?" Liam asked.  
"Dude it's Beacon Hills, all kinds of crazy shit could go down," Stiles said smirking. Liam huffed out a breath before sitting up to ask another question.  
"When can Hayden join the pack?"  
"When she asks the Alpha herself to join," Scott answered. Liam looked to Derek and he rose his eyebrows in affirmation. Liam instantly started texting on his phone.  
"Hey, no phones during pack meetings. Duhhh," Malia teased. Liam quickly put it away.  
"Okay if that's it with all of the boring stuff let's get into what everyone really wants to know," Lydia said. Stiles put his hand on Derek's thigh knowing that the questioning was coming towards them.

"Since we have all taken in the fact that our Alpha is extra growly over Stiles we need to all know limits. Derek?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles is my true mate, I'll do anything to protect and provide for him. He's already marked so I am in tune with him on a much higher level. It's like a tether in my mind. I can sense his emotions and my instincts are to get rid of any potential threats to his happiness and well-being." Derek took Stiles' hand and kissed his knuckles. Happiness was rolling off of him in warm waves.

"Why can't I touch him then? You know I'm not a threat," Malia asked bluntly.

"Sometimes it's where you touch him. Stay away from thighs to bellybutton and his neck." Derek said and Stiles moved to sit on his lap.

"So he's actually your mate? Like you're sure?" Theo asked raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"Yes, we are sure," Stiles answered. 

"Well you didn't growl at Lydia!" Malia said clearly not liking boundaries being set. She still hated them even after a couple of years of being human again

"I feel mothering coming off of Lydia when she touches him. Not sexual arousal or anything close," Derek said. Peter snickered and Stiles forgot he was even in the room he was being so good.

"It would be best if you didn't push the Alpha on this one. Trust me," Peter said.

"Okay so no lap sitting and his torso is okay for hugs and stuff." Liam stated.

"Yeah, this is all new to me too so we will learn more as we go. Hugs are fine but when he's pregnant I wouldn't go there," Derek said nuzzling into Stiles' neck. They had already talked with Deaton and there were perks to being true mates, male pregnancy being one of them.

"What?!" Scott asked.  
"Later Scott I promise. I just want to cuddle with my mate now," Stiles said turning to straddle Derek's lap and bury his face in his chest. Most of the pack was thrilled to see them together finally. It would take Theo and Malia a bit longer than the others but they'd come around.

"I can't wait to have babies with you Derek. You're going to be such an amazing Daddy," Stiles whispered.

" I can't wait either my gorgeous mate! You're going to be amazing too. Looks like we should be talking to your dad about making this state of California legal," Derek said with a smile whispering right back so the moment was private.

"That's a good idea Sexywolf. But, I still expect a proposal. Maybe some curly fries, so I know you're really committed," Stiles laughed. 

"Anything for you," Derek said and kissed Stiles firmly but lovingly with his hands on his cheeks.  
The chorus of AWWW from the pack didn't even bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hope you like it, if you do leave a comment! Thanks for all of your support and love for part one!!!


End file.
